ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet (Steven Universe)
Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She stands at about 7 feet (2.1 m), and is the most muscular gem of the group. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a bright sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors). Garnet's hair resembles Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's while her legs resembles Ruby's. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. Post-regeneration (Current) As of "Jail Break", Garnet still wears the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange, are now a soft-pink, pale-blue, the dominant color changing depending on who would be speaking, soft-pink for Ruby and pale-blue for Sapphire, or a bright violet in if both are speaking together. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cubes, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. Trivia *Garnet is the first fusion to appear on-screen. *Garnet is rarely seen consuming food or drinking. This is probably not out of disgust, but simply because Gems have no practical reason to do so. *This is heavily implied as she takes a sip from a cup of soda in "Secret Team" when Steven meets her at Fish Stew Pizza. However, this is perhaps only to indulge Steven. *This is again cited in "Keystone Motel". *The full inside of Garnet's room has not been seen. *Garnet is the only Crystal Gem whose room has not been seen yet. *Garnet is the second shortest fusion so far, behind Stevonnie. *Garnet has complete Heterochromia iridum, which means each of her eyes are a different color. The left eye is deep blue (representing Sapphire), the right eye medium red (representing Ruby), and the top eye is colored purple. *Purple is a combination of red and blue, which represents Ruby and Sapphire. *Garnet wears a visor to hide her third eye, although it is unknown why she does so, seeing that neither Ruby nor Sapphire wear anything similar to her visor. *In "Steven and the Stevens" and "We Need to Talk", it is shown that Garnet knows how to play the keytar, and that Greg may have taught her how to play it. *According to Rebecca Sugar, Garnet's fighting and dancing style is based on Waacking. *Garnet's favorite music is the works of Estelle, according to Rebecca Sugar. *According to Ian Jones-Quartey, Rebecca Sugar planned Garnet to be a fusion long before the "Pilot", which also includes the fact that Ruby and Sapphire would be the two Gems to make her. *In "Steven and the Stevens", Garnet was playing a keytar, which is a combination of a keyboard and guitar *Garnet's door involves two active lights, red and blue, unlike the other members of the Crystal Gems, who only have one active light each. The red light is for Ruby, while the blue light is for Sapphire. Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Gems Category:Transformed characters Category:Fusion characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Leaders Category:Dancers Category:Magenta Category:Purple Category:Musicians Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes cameos Category:Garnet's Gang Category:Characters voiced by Estelle